


Ashes in a tray

by Firehedgehog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a moment in a semi quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes in a tray

This is a bribe fic, and you know it Chaos!!!I own nothing but the fic and anything orginal. Its Yaoi of course.

Sanzo/Hakkai

Ashes In a Tray

By Firehedgehog

Goku of course had eaten all the food, and somehow the ever perverted Gojyo had upset Hakuryu; who now refused to take his jeep form. Sanzo was pissed as usual, or more then usual if the amount of cigarettes he was going through was any indication. Hakkai sighed, the day had stated so well, he should have known something would screw it up.

If not enemy yokai, then some Goku/Gojyo matter.

It wasn't an 'If', it was a when. Usually though, Hakuryu didn't end up in the middle.

At the moment he was looking over there money situation, while Sanzo mostly took care of the money situation, the monocled man felt that they should be ready just in case Sanzo was not able to help with money situations.

"Dumplings!" a cheerful voice shouted, clearing belong to Goku.

"Booze!" an older voice cheered with a leer, clearly belonging to Gojyo.

"Morons," Sanzo said, grinding his latest cigarette.

"More like adults with children brains," Hakkai said, he sighed as he looked over more bills.

Really, where did Goku put all that food?

He looked up surprised as the priest snorted in amusement, he rarely got reaction of humour out of the blonde.

"True," Sanzo said, he got up to his feet and walked across the room. He leaned forward over Hakkais shoulder, and whistled at the damage.

"Monkey and the kappa are causing me to use my credit card more often then not," Sanzo growled, his breath hot on Hakkai's pierced ear. The yokai felt a shiver go down his spine, Sanzos presence did all kind fo strange things to his emotions.

"But they are great at distractions," Hakkai said, this actually caused Sanzo to laugh, a totally out of character moment.

'Laughter, makes him so alive' Hakkai thought in surprise, Sanzo looked good enough to jump.

'Down boy' he told himself, he rather doubted Sanzo would ever be involved with someone with sins as heavy as his own.

Suddenly his eyes bugged open as Sanzo reached forward, pulled him to his feet and towards the blonde. He heard the door being locked, and his lips locked with the humans.

"They also keep them occupied for other reasons," Sanzo smirked, desire on hsi usually stoic face.

"You taste like ashes," Hakkai mused.

"Quiet, you get more ashes for that remark," Sanzo said, pushing him onto the bed.

For some reason, Hakkai didn't mind at all for what followed...

Well.. Thats for them to know and no one else.

END


End file.
